


as the birds love the sky

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus is just feelingdown. His boyfriend comforts him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137





	as the birds love the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeni/gifts).



Janus doesn't even stir when the door creaks open, wrapped in a nest of crumpled blankets and staring blankly up at the water-spotted ceiling.

"Jan?" Roman asks uncertainly, approaching the bed on cat's quiet feet. "Are you all right?"

"No," Janus admits. "I'm just...I'm just _down_." The truth stings, spilling from his lips. "It hurts."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Roman asks, scooting across the bed and under the heap of blankets. Janus curls into his side, his eyes watering, as he shakes his head.

"Not right now," he mumbles. "Later, maybe?" He casts his gaze downward, face full of misery.

"Of course," Roman says, pressing a kiss to the top of Janus's tousled head. He wraps his arms around Janus, tugging him closer until his head is resting against Roman's chest and he can feel the stilted movement of Janus's rib cage as he breathes.

"Tell me how much you love me?" Janus quietly requests. It's not an unfamiliar entreaty, and Roman pauses for a moment, heart overflowing with the intensity of his emotions.

"I love you more than birds love the sky," Roman murmurs. "I love you more than the moon loves the earth. I love your eyes. They're so beautiful- yes, even your snake eye. Perhaps especially your snake eye. I love how soft and silky your hair is beneath my fingers." He suits action to words, running his fingers through Janus's unruly curls and provoking a soft sigh of contentment. "I love how dedicated you are to helping Thomas, even when the rest of us were so rotten to you about it. I love your dedication to self care. You've made me a better person. I'm a better man and a better side, just by knowing you. I love your philosophy debates with Logan. I have a hard time understanding them sometimes, but they're fascinating. I love baking cookies with you and Patton, and making playlists with you and Virgil. I love that you've become the bridge between me and my brother, and us working _together_. I never thought that would ever happen. I love how sweet your kisses taste. I love cuddling you. I love that you have six arms. There's more to love! I love you so, _so_ much, Janus. My sweet bananaconda." He presses another kiss to Janus's forehead. 

Janus looks up, and Roman can see tears sparkling in his mismatched eyes.

"Thanks, Ro," he says softly. "I needed that."

"As you wish," Roman says, quoting The Princess Bride. Janus smiles a little at that, stirring in his nest of blankets.

"Can we watch a movie?" Janus asks.

"Of course!" Roman exclaims. "Whatever you want. Movie marathon, even, if you want."

"I don't know about that," Janus says. The smile hasn't left. "Can it just be the two of us? And-" He hesitates, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment. "I know this isn't my usual request but can we watch _All Dogs Go to Heaven_?"

"Sure," Roman assures him. "Want some movie snacks?"

"Yes, please," Janus agrees. Roman struggles to a sitting position and snaps his fingers, summoning a sumptuous spread of popcorn, nachos, and various candies, neatly arranged on a tray. 

"Here you go," Roman says. Janus sits up, kissing Roman's jaw.

"Thank you," he says sincerely. "For everything. You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I hope that you know just how much I appreciate you."

"Always, my precious snake," Roman murmurs, his arm tightening around Janus. "Shall we watch the movie?"

"Yes," Janus says, hand snaking out to steal a heavily loaded nacho chip. Roman snags the remote and presses _play_ , knowing the movie will already be queued up, thanks to his earlier snap.

The opening scene blares from Janus's TV, flickering across their faces, as Janus settles into Roman's arms, nestled against his chest.

"I love you," Janus whispers. Roman drops a kiss into the soft waves of Janus's hair.

"Love you, too, Jan," he whispers back.


End file.
